


Bittersweet Sphere

by Halfshellkayla



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Hugs, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfshellkayla/pseuds/Halfshellkayla
Summary: Dewey's had a long emotional day, and he's ready to go home. And this sphere is making him feel a little bit bittersweet about his mom. Luckily Webby comes in and gives some reassurance he didn't know he needed.





	Bittersweet Sphere

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this work is inspired by this art by my lovely handsome friend scoutsdesk. Here is the link https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/scoutsdesk/173591252013, Which is inspired by the episode The spear of selene. I hope you enjoy!

Today has been emotional and Dewey for one was not ready for it. I mean I guess he should have expected it considering that he was looking for clues for his mom. He figured he was going to find the Spear of Selene, find out what happened to his mother and have a victory dance afterwards. _Not._ Fate decided he was going to suffer today and made him feel feelings that he didn’t ask for. Now the whole trip had not been terrible, he did find out his mother wasn’t a bad person. Thanks to the goddess Selene he now has this sphere, that he can look at when he misses her. Soo it wasn’t that bad of a trip. It was safe to say he was feeling emotionally drained after todays adventure and he honestly wanted to go home.

 

He sits nearby at a rock watching the waves crash on the beach. He’s currently waiting for Launchpad and his uncles, to fix the plane to go home. Or figure out another way to go home. He feels a pang of guilt it was him that made them crash in the first place. _I wonder when will be a good them to tell them it was Webby and mines fault_ he thought cringing. He thought more of it then decided now is probably not the best time.

He looks down at the sphere he’s currently gripping with his hands. He keeps looking at the moving images of his mother being brave, and happy, and kind to people. It’s making him feel bittersweet every time he looks at them. He’s happy he got to have something to remember her by and it brings a smile to his face. But also sadness because he wishes so badly she was here right now doing those things with him. He wishes he could hug her right now. Wishes he can hear he say, “I love you” He doesn’t even know what she sounds like. Was her voice raspy? Soft? Did she sound like uncle Donald? He thinks about all the birthdays she missed, over a decade worth. He starts to feel jealous of everyone on the island because they got to meet his mother. They got to know her, went on adventures with her, laugh with her and be friends with her. It. Just wasn’t fair.

Dewey picked up a random stone and tossed it out in the sea in frustration. Taking a breath he sat back down gingerly, and brought his knees to his chest and rest his forehead in his arms. Taking a couple of deep breaths and struggling to keep the tears at bay. He was determined to not cry. His body had other plans, so he let the tears run freely down his face. After a while he hears footsteps getting closer and eventually stopped once it reached him. He lifts his head from his arms and recognizes the purple skirt. He quickly wipes the tears from his face and gathers himself.

“Hey Webby, what’s up?” he said while trying not to sniff to loud. He doesn’t really want to cry in front of her. He hates crying in front of people, it makes him feel embarrassed and too.. open. And he’s usually open about his feeling and opinions anyway but crying always makes him wants to hide. At least he wasn’t full on sobbing, now that’s a ugly sight.

Webby studies him for a while and sits down next to him, pulling her legs under her. “I just came to see if you’re ok, today has been a long day” She said with a exhale

Dewey considers this for a while. He’s not sure if he should talk about what’s bothering him, it seems stupid and it makes him frustrated thinking about it. So he settles with faking happiness.

“Of course everything is fine! I’m fine! Why would think I’m not?”, Dewey said trying to be smooth with a forced smile. He hoped that would be the end of it, and Webby would just talk about something else.

Webby looks at him before speaking “Well as I said before it has been an emotional day with the whole trying to solve what happened to your mother, also you wiped your eyes as soon you looked up at me-“

“Ok! Ok, ok, I get it.” Dewey said holding his hands up. Crap, he thought he was quicker wiping away his tears, curse webby for being so observant.

“Sooo are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Webby said with concern. She’s still new to this friend thing, and she wants to be able to talk about anything with her friends. “You can tell me anything you know? I won’t laugh or anything, I can listen. I’m new to this friend thing, but I do care about you Dewey.” She finished with a smile she hoped was comforting.

Dewey looks into her eyes and sees no judgement in them. He feels less uncomfortable now, it’s just Webby she’s his friend and wouldn’t make fun of him. “Thank you Webby, and yeah I know you wouldn’t make fun of me, it’s just..” He struggles with his words and gets frustrated because he loves talking so this should be easy for him. He starts again with a frustrated sigh and throws up his hands “It’s just that, I was starting to feel jealous of everyone here, and yeah I know it sounds stupid but like they got to know my mom, got to be friends with her, and hung out with her. Me I never got to do those things and I’m her son!, I never got to go on adventures with her, or hug her, I don’t even no what she sounds like. The only thing I have of her are pictures and this sphere now, which I am grateful I have this now. It’s just makes me feel bittersweet every time I look at it. Like I’m happy I get to see what great of a person my mom was, but it also makes sad. Yeah I know it’s stupid, but that’s how I feel.” He finishes with a deep breath.

“It’s not stupid” Webby mumbled.

“What?” Dewey said not hearing her.

“It’s not stupid” Webby said looking straight at him. She was frowning a little, but didn’t look exactly angry just puzzled. “What you just said was not stupid, your feelings aren’t stupid. It’s ok to miss your mom Dewey and feel a little bit jealous that the people on the island got to know her and you didn’t. I agree, it’s really unfair! I wish you and your brothers have met your mom , I honestly do. She sounds amazing, and brave and kind. I’m sorry it has to be like this.” Webby said and grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “But hey! We’re not going to give up. We’re going to get closer and closer until we find out what happened to your mother, I promise. I’m with you on this Dewey.” Webby said with a glowing smile with determination in her eyes. “Also you ever feel like this again you can come talk to me, my door is always open! Well not every hour of everyday, but most of the time, just announce yourself when you come in, because I practice my katas around noon and I don’t want to hurt you If I’m startled” Webby finished, in true Webby fashion.

Dewey smiles, classic Webby. “Thankyou Webby, that-that.. really means a lot” He feels a lot better now that he talked about this. And he’s even more glad he talked about this to Webby, he feels now he can talk to her about anything and she won’t judge. With a touch of fondness, he leans over and wraps his arms around her in a tight hug. She hugs back and pats his back in understanding. _I got your back_

They pull back, and smile at each other. _Alright time to make this mood less serious_ Dewey thought, he had enough of serious moods for today. “Soooo” He said with growing smile. “Do you think one day we’ll find a chimera? I can hold it down while you slay it”

Webby smile grows bigger and her eyes light up. She then goes into full blown detail on how exactly how she wants to slay the adorable creature.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments tell me what you liked, comments make smile. Thankyou for reading!


End file.
